Descisions, Descisions
by sRories
Summary: harry gave ron a promise, but will hw be able to keep it? Kind of leaves off where deathly hallows ends... without the final chapter tho....GxHa and HexR ...  mainly GxHa


**A/N: we hope u like it so far... R&R please only nice XD**

**disclaimer: dont own anything but the plot :p **

* * *

It took everyone a while to get used to the absence of Fred and George's jokes and trying to guess who was who. The order greatly mourned the death of tonks and lupin. But most of all Harry felt guilty. He may have defeated the dark lord but he felt responsibly for the deaths of those who he loved. After the 'war had ended' Harry, Ron and Hermione had all moved back into Serius' old place. Kreacher was glad to have them back too and never stopped cooking. One morning as Harry walked down the hall to Hermione's room when, Kreacher, bringing two trays of breakfast surprised him.

"Good morning master!" Kreacher said, rather excitedly, the golden locket still around his neck.

"Morning kreacher" Harry said, he was still getting used to the now perky house elf. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes", said Kreacher, they are in the room; he pointed to Hermione's door.

"Thankyou Kreacher" Harry said nicely, "Did you want me to carry those for you?"

"No Kreacher, can manage" Kreacher replied hurrying in front of Harry and opening the door.

"Good Morning master Weasly!" Kreacher exclaimed, "Good morning mistress Granger!" Kreacher twitched slightly at calling Hermione mistress, but had insisted upon it himself; "Kreacher made you bacon and eggs for breakfast". He said beaming and putting the tray down. "Did master Harry want some breakfast too?"

"No thanks, Kreacher, I'm fine for now" Harry said smiling.

"Then Kreacher will go and clean the kitchen now" Kreacher stated and disappeared out of the room.

Ron who was lying on Hermione's bed and Hermione who was sitting on the floor next to it both looked up once Kreacher had shut the door.

"As much as I think he's great and all, he still creeps me out. Only just a few seconds ago I was saying to Hermione how much I would love some bacon right now" Ron stated with a slightly confused look on his face.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Harry," she said, " Ron and I have been thinking and I think if it would be okay with professor McGonagall, we might be able to go back and finish school. I mean there's no point in wasting all that previous education, not to finish it off."

"And Ron agreed?" Harry said smiling in a mocking sort of way.

"Not fully," Ron stated, " I think we've learnt more battling you-know-who-"

"Ron! We've been over this! You can say his name now!" Hermione interjected.

"Right," said Ron, " well I think we've learnt more battling vol-de-mor-t than we could at Hogwarts."

"That's what you think," Hermione stated proudly.

"Well I think it would be a great idea," Harry stated, ignoring the silent argument between Ron and Hermione, " just think of all the fun we'll have seeing Hagrid every day again." Harry was really hoping that it would make him feel better returning to the school they saved and it just maybe, might make him accept that the deaths of those in the battle were not in vain.

"Then it's settled, I shall send Professor McGonagall a letter", and with that Hermione pulled out a sealed letter from the back pages of her book and attached it to pigwigens claw, "what, I just wanted to be prepared that's all" she defended turning back to see Harry and Ron's surprised expressions. "Oh come on, we need to eat our breakfast, we're expected at the burrow by ten."

With that Ron jumped up and started shovelling his breakfast down his throat.

Harry let out a little laugh; "I'll just be in my room then."

"Okay", said Hermione, sitting down and eating her own breakfast.

As Harry turned down the corridor, he couldn't help but let his thoughts trail to Ginny, he would get to see her again he hadn't seen her since they moved back into Grimmauld place.

But then he trailed back to the promise he made Ron a couple of days before Bill and Fluer's wedding. Does that still apply if he didn't have to worry about her being in so much danger?, Harry thought, well it's not like I could go and ask him. Hey Ron! Is it okay with you if I start snogging your sister again? Yeah, that'd go down well.

"Master?" Kreacher asked, somehow he had managed to sneak up on Harry without him noticing.

"Yes Kreacher," Harry answered shaking the thought out of his head.

"Kreacher was just wondering if he could come with you to visit master Wesley's family?" the house elf asked.

"Ummm, sure" said Harry, we're leaving in about five minutes-"

"Actually," said Hermione, we're ready to leave now, if that's all right Harry?"

"Yeah," said Ron, " you know how mum gets if we're late" he looked slightly scared.

"Sure", said Harry, "be back in a second" and he quickly darted into his room, grabbing the invisibility cloak, you never know when you might need it.

"Okay. Ready", he said, zipping up his jacket. Hermione and Ron had not moved but Kreacher how ever had put on an overly large ragged towel, which had been stitched to resemble a cloak, Harry guessed Kreacher had made it himself.

"Okay," Hermione said, and Harry and Ron grabbed her had, Kreacher holding Harry's as they departed with a loud _crack_.


End file.
